


I can't believe my wife is more badass than me

by Daisysummcrs



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, its really short but oh I love them, post 5x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisysummcrs/pseuds/Daisysummcrs
Summary: Fs + 29"I cannot believe my wife is more badass than me" Fitz sighed as a small laugh escaped his lips."Okay, two things," Simmons said as she continued to look at the wrinkled old notes of the machine that they had found in deke's father's locker (who had a name that seemed strangely familiar to the both of them, for an inexplicable reason). "1) were not technically married yet. So your fiancé is more badass than you-""It's close enough, Jemma." Fitz interrupted as she finally looked up from the notes."Still. We're not married yet. And 2) I've always been more badass than you.""Babe, you're not gonna top the 'six months on an alien planet' thing."AKA Fitzsimmons have a friendly debate over who is more badass (from a prompt on tumblr)





	I can't believe my wife is more badass than me

**Author's Note:**

> It is really short bc I wrote this in bed last night for tumblr but I love them and season is treating them so well wow

Fs + 29

 

"I cannot believe my wife is more badass than me" Fitz sighed as a small laugh escaped his lips. The team had been non-stop fighting for the past day or so, either the true believers or the aliens ("freaky blue bitches" as daisy put it) that ran the lighthouse, and this was their first conversation without anyone else around in well over 36 hours. And if he was being honest, he was shocked at how well Simmons had been able to hold her own.

 

Maybe it was the fact that she could still fight for so long after going through so much in the past couple years, or hell, even the past few years. Or maybe it was the fact that he could still remember her as the uptight girl in his classes that yelled at him on while studying for an exam because he pronounced a vocabulary word wrong (because "it's important that the rest of our careers won't be affects by your accent, Fitz!)

 

"Okay, two things," Simmons said as she continued to look at the wrinkled old notes of the machine that they had found in deke's father's locker (who had a name that seemed strangely familiar to the both of them, for an inexplicable reason). "1) were not technically married yet. So your fiancé is more badass than you-"

 

"It's close enough, Jemma." Fitz interrupted as she finally looked up from the notes.

 

"Still. We're not married yet. And 2) I've always been more badass than you." Simmons said with a smile that let on she was a bit too proud of herself. Fitz started to grow an expression on his face that was just downright outrageous to her. "Oh, come on, I'm not wrong."

 

Fitz stuttered for a moment before retorting with "Even though I am admitting that you're more of a badass than me now, I'd like to say that for the first ten years of our friendship we were equally lacking in badassery."

 

"'Badassery' isn't a word, babe"

 

"That's what I'm talking about!" Fitz pointed out. "We were both to busy in the academy on studying to be badass at all, and at sci ops, we were too focused on helping the badasses rather than being the badasses."

 

"Okay, I'll give you that. But after we got on to the bus, I'd like to argue that I was more badass." Simmons said with a grin on her face and a hand on her waist. "You are talking to the woman who jumped out of a plane to save her friends."

 

"It was five other people! And one of them turned out to be a murderous snake!" Fitz argued.

 

"Still heroic- and badass."

 

"Okay but- you are talking to the man who negotiated with terrorists to try and rescue you!"

 

"We've all negotiated with terrorists, SHIELD is an anti-terrorist organization!" Simmons said with a small hint of laughter.

 

"I spent 6 months in a government prison."

 

"I spent six months on an alien planet," Simmons said without wavering from his attempt to one-up her.

 

"I froze myself for 74 years to get here."

 

"Babe, you're not gonna top the 'six months on an alien planet' thing."

 

"Okay, okay, you know what? I have a proposal." Fitz said after a small moment of silence. "I will let you have the title of "most badass since 2013" if you let me call you 'my wife whom I love with all my heart and soul' while we are engaged instead of 'my fiancé whom I love with all my heart and soul'" Fitz said as his smile grew and the distance between him and Simmons shrunk. "Deal?"

 

Simmons looked up at him with a smile that was so big it rivaled his. She closed the distance between them for a kiss that was short but filled with just enough love as all the kisses that had come before.

 

"Deal."


End file.
